luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
Favorite Son
|Next = }} Favorite Son is the sixth episode of the first season of . It aired on February 29, 2016. Summary Lucifer bails on Chloe when he becomes bored with her investigation into a ruthless biker gang murder. However, when he discovers something was stolen during the crime that was very personal to him, he demands that Chloe let him rejoin the case. Plot Lucifer performs "Sinner Man" at Lux while a security guard at a warehouse is murdered. Chloe demands Trixie to come clean - with eating chocolate cake. Dan thinks it's no big deal and convinces Trixie to admit it, and she says Lucifer said it was okay. Dan is not impressed that Lucifer is having an influence over Trixie. Lucifer has his first case as an official consultant for the police. Little did he know this case would become more personal than he anticipated. He seemed very bored by the case until he realizes that the missing shipping container was his own. He tries to play it cool, but the missing container is clearly a big deal. A security guard was strangled and killed, and Chloe and Lucifer were called to the scene. Lucifer is completely disrespectful to the dead man. Chloe is upset, but Lucifer doesn't understand why. He says that there's no reason to be respectful to rotting flesh; the deceased is either already in hell or heaven listening to Uriel's welcome speech. Lucifer finds himself bored and goes back to his club. At Lux, Mazikeen tells Lucifer that the missing container was not only Lucifer's, but it was "The Container". He goes back to the crime scene with much more interest. Lucifer starts out the investigation by attacking a man in a truck selling snow cones. The snow cone man says that the biker club, Los Diablos, has eyes on the dock and would know who stole Lucifer's container. Lucifer and Chloe go to see the men of Los Diablos, and Lucifer stands on the bar asking who took his property. Before Lucifer can get into a fight, Chloe takes down the first biker to throw a punch. The president of the club, Hank Cutter, invites Chloe and Lucifer into his office. Lucifer says that Hank likes being considered a criminal, but what else does he want? He wants to go legit and own a clothing line. Clearly, that was not what Chloe and Lucifer were expecting, but he claims to know nothing about the murder. Lucifer and Chloe stake him out assuming that he will take them straight to the murderer. Chloe admits that she's upset that Lucifer is not being honest with her, and she wants to know what's in the container. She's worried that she would have to arrest him if he had black market items in his container. Lucifer reveals that he only has Russian dolls in the container. Chloe admits that she actually likes working with Lucifer, and he thinks that's cause for celebration. Although Lucifer thinks it's ludicrous to sit back and wait, Hank does exactly what Chloe expected. Unfortunately, when he confronted the murderer, Renny, he gets shot. While Chloe tends to him, Lucifer commandeers her car to chase after the shooter. Lucifer follows him to the rooftop. Renny is afraid to give up the person who hired him to steal Lucifer's container. Lucifer says, "Give me what is mine." Renny said that he looked in the container, and he saw "them". Lucifer shows his true face, and he jumps off of the roof. Thankfully, the police have recovered Lucifer's sacred container. Lucifer opens it up and shows Chloe the Russian dolls. Chloe is surprised but satisfied that Lucifer told the truth. Once she leaves, Lucifer opens the secret compartment in the back of the container, but it's empty. Not only does someone have his wings, but Dan and Chloe aren't completely charmed by Lucifer. When Chloe was worried that Lucifer was into criminal activities, she enlisted Dan's help. Dan went to Lux and spoke with Mazikeen about seeing their books. Maze is about to oblige and leads Dan "to the back" where she knocks him out. Dan wakes up naked in Chloe's bed. Maze was just trying to get Chloe and Dan back together so that Lucifer wouldn't be interested in Chloe anymore. Dan acts like he will turn Maze in for assaulting him, but she knows that he can't tell them that a small female bartender knocked him out. Who would believe his story? So he tells Chloe that Lux's books are clean. Resident shrink Linda had a very interesting time this week. Amenadiel is still sticking his nose in her business with Lucifer. After Lucifer got upset during their session, Amenadiel asks if he can help. Amenadiel thinks that Linda should completely accept the metaphor of Lucifer being the devil. Linda says that Lucifer is struggling, and he thinks other people see him as evil. Amenadiel says that he knows how Linda can get through to Lucifer, but Lucifer won't like it. When Lucifer returns to see Linda, she attacks him with biblical passages. She calls Lucifer Samael, his given name, and says he used to be called the "Lightbringer". Lucifer is visibly uncomfortable. Linda says that God didn't cast him out of heaven because he was angry with Lucifer; God cast him out because he needed Lucifer to do the most difficult of jobs. Lucifer gets upset saying that God made him a torturer. As much as Lucifer appears to love being the devil, it's clearly a burden on him as well. Linda says that he has to embrace all that he is. Lucifer says that he can't and punches a hole through her wall. He leaves a very shaken Linda behind. Lucifer tells Mazikeen, "Someone's got them, Mazikeen. Someone's got my wings." Cast Main * Tom Ellis as Lucifer Morningstar * Lauren German as Chloe Decker * Kevin Alejandro as Dan Espinoza * D.B. Woodside as Amenadiel * Lesley-Ann Brandt as Mazikeen * Scarlett Estevez as Trixie Espinoza * Rachael Harris as Linda Martin Guest * Tom Sizemore as Hank Cutter * Teach Grant as Renny * Craig Gellis as Frankie Costa Co-starring * Sean Tyson as Erwin Scovell * Nelson Wong as Coroner * Tina Pham as Brittany 1 * Emily Maddison as Brittany 2 * Lee Shan Gibson as Police Officer Trivia * The symbol (��) on the side of the shipping container that held Lucifer's wings is a . It can represent the word an ("sky" or "heaven"), the word ("god"), or the god (Sumerian "King of the Gods"). * Inside Lucifer's container, there is a chest with several Russian s. The writers intended the dolls to only be a placeholder, replaced by some other item when filmed, but then decided to keep the dolls because they "thought they were funny".Lucifer Writers Room, twitter Gallery 106 Lucifer playing piano.jpg 106 Maze 2.jpg 106 Dan speaking to Maze.jpg 106 Dan in pink.jpg 106 Maze.jpg 106 Lucifer on motorcycle.jpg 106 Hank Lucifer Chloe.jpg 106 Chloe.jpg 106 Hank with Lucifer.jpg 106 Lucifer with Hank.jpg 106 Chloe in car.jpg 106 Lucifer playing piano.jpg 106 Lucifer with Hank.jpg 106 Maze 2.jpg 106 Dan speaking to Maze.jpg 106 Dan in pink.jpg 106 Maze.jpg 106 Hank Lucifer Chloe.jpg 106 Chloe.jpg 106 Hank with Lucifer.jpg Reference Links fr:Le fils préféré ru:Любимый сын de:Der gefallene Engel es:Favorite Son Category:Season 1 episodes